He's Alright
by Dreamweaver56
Summary: Oh Ed. Sick again. but luckily he has his brother and someone else to help him out.


**Here's another one! Poor Ed… geeze, I make him sick a lot… actually I make most of my characters sick a lot… hm. Well! There's a good reason for that. It makes them vulnerable so someone has to care for them. Caring = special moment! Whoop hood!... Umm that was supposed to say whoo hoo… stupid computer. Okay, now that I've answered my own question ha-ha on with the fiction! **

The train car bumped and shook as it made its way down the rickety railroad, and Edward Elric was feeling each and every bump and shake. The small blonde unconsciously pressed his hand into his abdomen. He knew he'd regret losing that bet. Damn milk. Damn Hughes. …ugh. Damn train. Roy Mustang was sitting next to the blonde, engrossed in a book Havoc had lent him, when he took notice of Ed's hand. Al must have noticed it as well.

"Do you feel alright, brother?" asked the concerned suite of armor.

"Fine." Snipped the smaller Elric brother, not taking his eyes off the stars and night blanketed scenery that whizzed by them outside. Deciding it best to avoid confrontation for the time being, Alphonse chose not to pester his brother too much. At least for the time being. Besides, he already had all the information he needed. Ed was always snippy with he didn't feel well, but the Colonel however, wasn't going to let things be as they were.

"Fullmetal, are you sure?" he spoke in an athoritive tone echoing in his voice… wow. That sounded much more intimidating in his head.

"Dammit, I'm sure! Now will you leave me alone?" snapped the boy for a second time. Good thing they were in a train car so no one could hear them… or the "glassed in cubby seats" as all used to call them. Roy sighed, but he had an idea.

"Alright then." Stated the older man getting up and leaving the compartment. Ed sighed in relief. At least he was gone. But that relief didn't last very long. A short time later, Roy returned. And, much to Ed's displeasure, he was carrying to hot, smelly loaves of bread. Roy tossed one over to the scowling Ed and took a bite out of the other one.

"Eat up," he said; sitting back down, "You'll need to eat something. Once we get to where were going I'm not sure when our next meal will be."

Ed looked at the bread in his hand with utter distaste. Just thinking about the bread make his stomach churn in protest.

"Not hungry." He stated bluntly, his voice wavering slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Roy, but doing his best to ignore it for now; he took another bite from his bread. When he wanted to admit he wasn't feeling well then he'd give the boy some help.

"Suite yourself." He said. Edward scoffed as he turned once again to stare at the moving brush outside the window. However, as the minutes passed by, Ed found it increasingly harder to stare at. The scenery was all beginning to blur together and, even though it was mostly dark to begin with, it made Ed increasingly dizzy causing his stomach to begin to do flips inside him. Ed closed his eyes and took a breath. He placed his hands on the edge of the seat, feeling his gag reflex begin to get the better of him.

Roy, now a bit concerned but still determined to make the boy ask for help for once, said with some restraint, "Alright well if you feel sick let one of us know." And with that, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Ed scowled at the man, even though he knew Roy couldn't see it. Al, growing nervous as well spoke up.

"I-I'm going to go see how much longer we have till we arrive." His voice was rattling as he left the train car. Ed watched his brother go with a look of nervousness. Great. Now he was alone with Roy … and he really was beginning to feel pretty awful. Suddenly, he felt his stomach twist inside of him. He took another breath and tried looking out the window. He would not ask for Roys' help. He was fine. But, unfortunately, Roy heard the breath and cracked an eye open, spying Ed looking out the window.

"Fullmetal," he spoke, sleep laced in his voice, "Slide away from the window, looking out it won't help anything." But Ed ignored him.

"Fullmetal."

"Wha-nghhh!" Edward spun his head around to meet Roys gaze, unfortunately he spun too quickly making his nausea rip at his stomach. He squeezed a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes again. Safety precaution. Screw not getting help.

"Fullmetal?" he heard Roy say, sounding nervous.

Ed took a minute before responding. "Feel…" He was too afraid to finish his sentence, but Roy got the message.

"Slide over here, Fullmetal." He said, sitting up from his comfortable position, "So you aren't tempted to look out the window again."

Ed didn't move. Roy was about to tell him again when the sliding door opened next to him and Al began coming back in. "Al," said Roy, quickly changing gears, "Can you go find a trash can? Or a bag or something?"

Al looked over at his brother, immediately complying.

"Oh and take this." He said, handing him the loaf of bread. Al took it from the man. Of course, now that Ed admitted it, he didn't need it anymore. Tricky Colonel, tricky.

Once Al left, Roy turned his gaze back to Ed. He sighed. He was probably too dizzy to move anyways. Not saying anything else, Roy stood up and walked to the window. Clicking the little lock things on the side with a "snap" the window lowered slightly, just enough to get a small breeze going for Ed. _That should help a bit. _ He thought. He took a seat by Ed and bent over so he could see his face. He was much paler than he should be and his breathing was pretty shallow. He must have felt really awful. There was a creak of metal, making Roy look up to see if Al was coming back. No Al. But there was a strange pressure on his arm he hadn't noticed before.

Roy looked back down at Ed to see the small thirteen year old blonde had turned slightly and, still covering his mouth with his hand had shoved his face into the side of the sleeve of Roy's military jacket. Roy couldn't help but smile as he placed his opposite arms' hand on the back of Eds' small head.

"Deep breaths." He said, "Deep breaths."

After a few minutes, Al came rushing back, a trash can in his hand. "This was all I could find." He said, handing the plastic tub to Roy.

"This works fine, thank you Alphonse." The boy, or tin suite, nodded and then went to sit on his end of the train car. Out of the way. As much as he'd like to beret her by his brothers' side, he knew his large body stature would only get in the way. This was probably the one time he was thankful to have Roy there. And he being an adult consoled to worried soul as well.

"Here Fullmetal," said Roy, surprisingly gentle, "lean over this."

Ed looked up with weary eyes; Roy could tell the poor boy was exhausted by the way his shoulders were slumping. When Ed saw the trash can he shifted around so he could fit it between his feet. As the train gave a slight jolt, Ed bent over the basin and placed his elbows on his knees, moaning piteously.

"Is he alright?" asked Al, worry etched into his hollow voice.

"He'll be fine," said Roy, "I think he's just a bit motion sick."

Ed knew perfectly well it wasn't motion sickness, but since the rocking of the train wasn't exactly helping, he didn't argue. Al did not relax. He continued to watch his brother with worry as he began to now sweat and pale immensely. Ed breathed deep, his hands moving to his knees, making him sit up a bit more.

"Just relax." Said Roy, placing a strong hand on his back. He began to rub small circles in his back between his shoulder blades. Roy glanced up at Alphonse. Even thought he was simply a suite of armor, Roy could still read him emotions pretty well. And by the way his leg was shaking, he could tell the poor thing was worried about his brother.

"He'll be fine." Said Roy again, trying to console him best he could. A small burp came from the small blonde boy at Roys side, who was now bending over completely, his head nearly in the trash can, followed by a moan of utter disgust.

"I'll be right back." Said Al quietly getting up and walking towards the back of the train car. Roy simply continued rubbing the boys back. Poor kid. He didn't think he had ever seen him this miserable. As he took another breath Roy noticed his body wasn't relaxing. He gave the back of the boys' neck a gentle squeeze.

"Fullmeta-Ed," He felt the boy flinch, "You need to relax." Ed kept his eyes closed, but shook his head gingerly back and forth. Roy sighed. He was so difficult. Slipping off the seat, Roy knelt down in front of the boy, keeping his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Look at me, Ed." He said. His voice was calm. Level. Slowly, Ed raised his head and met the raven haired mans gaze. "Relax." Ed just stared with a far away gaze in his eyes. Slowly the blond closed his eyes again, but this time breathed a bit slower and managed to relax.

"That's it," Roy coaxed the sick boy, "Just breath."

Ed inhaled again, his breath rattling as he exhaled. Roy sighed, slightly relieved. At least some of the color was coming back to his face. He looked better, but just to be sure, Roy reached up and placed a hand on Ed's sweat-drenched forehead. The small blonde leaned in to the inviting touch. Hm. No fever.

"Well?" came a weak voice. Roy smiled.

"Nope. Just as I thought. Just motion sickness." Ed took another shaky breath.

"Here this should help a bit." Said a voice from behind Roy. The man turned to find Alphonse sitting behind him once again, but he was holding a small paper cup.

"It's just some water but maybe it will help." He said, handing the cup to Roy. The man nodded as Al went back to take him seat. Roy returned back to Ed, his hand still on his forehead. He noticed Ed was slightly heavier than before.

"Ed." He said removing his hand slowly. Ed followed for a moment before catching himself. Had he started to fall asleep? "I need you to drink some of this for me."

The poor disheveled blonde looked at him with tired eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, it might help a bit." He said. Ed groaned.

"How do you expect me to hold that down when the smell of bread nearly made me lose it?"

"Just try." Said Roy, handing him the cup and coming to sit with him once more. Ed sighed and took a sip of the water. He looked at Roy and, when he said nothing, he took another sip. It continued this way for a minute or two until Ed suddenly made a face of disgust and pushed the cup into Roy's hands.

"No more." He moaned leaning back over the trash can.

"Alright," he said, placing the cup on the ground, "Don't get worked up again."

The train ride continued for at least another twenty minutes in the fashion. Ed, moaning, head shoved over the trashcan. Roy rubbing the boys back, trying to be of some comfort, and Al, glancing worriedly between the two of them and the window, unsure of where or who to look at. Roy's eyes were beginning to droop. It was late and the rhythm of the trains wheels against the steel tracks was just tiring him out faster. Soon he was fast asleep, leaving only Al to guard over his brother.

Ed sat, still bent over the trash can, his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. His blonde bangs obscured his face from his brother, but even then Al could tell Ed was just exhausted.

"Brother?" he whispered, "Are you awake?"

He saw his brother shift his feet slightly. "…no."

Al chuckled. At least his sense of humor was still there. "Well you should try and get some sleep brother." Al's motherly side kicked in. Ed lifted his head to look at the suite of armor.

"How am I supposed to do that when sleeping on these seats is like sleeping on a stone slab."

"Put your head on Roy's lap."

"I don't think so." Spoke Ed dismissively.

There came a hollow echoing sound in Al's armor. Did he just sigh?

"Fine. I guess I'll go find you a pillow." The suite of armor stood up and once again walked out the door.

Ed sighed. Well, at least his stomach had calmed, a little at least. He had to blink a few times to prevent himself from falling face first into the trash can. He was so exhausted. … Maybe Roy wouldn't mind. He was asleep after all. He wouldn't even notice. Slowly, Ed began shifting. He quietly brought his feet up to rest on the seat as he lowered his head onto the blue military pants that looked so much like a pillow at the moment. After a few more seconds of situating, Ed was comfortable, or as comfortable as you can be with a nauseous stomach, and was soon out. So soon in fact, he didn't notice that once he had placed his head down, Roy had awoken slightly.

He didn't feel the gently touch to the top of the head. Or the few words spoken by his higher up. "You're alright."

**Okay soooo not quite sure how that one turned out. Please review and let me know! **


End file.
